Kissing Paul Slater
by sobeit364
Summary: When Suze makes a different decision about Paul, things take a drastic change in her life. Her future goes on to become something she never imagined before, something so wonderful yet so different...
1. What's in a Name?

**Kissing Paul Slater  
**

_Finally… the long awaited FULL LENGTH version of this tale… a tale of the Mediator… and Paul Slater… and… well, just read… _

_Heads Up: This story starts where the novel "Haunted" begins… but continues into the far future… So really, it starts when Suze begins 11th Grade in Carmel, except in MY story, the events are changed… bear with part of the looooong and tedious beginning, it's just for a summary… Read on… the outcome is nothing like that of the original Mediator. Wink_

_Disclaimer: All original characters and original Mediator storyline created by the wonderful, very talented author, Meg Cabot!_

_Dedication: For Scott, my Paul Slater_

**Chapter 1- What's In a Name?**

I don't know where to begin. Seriously, I really don't know where to begin. I want to tell you my story- I want to tell SOMEBODY my story. Hell, I guess I just NEED to tell somebody my story. I have so much going on in my head that I will literally explode if I don't get some of it out. I will be living (well, dead) proof that spontaneous combustion is possible. Stranger things have happened.

For example, ghosts do exists. And there are people that can prove it.

I am one of those people.

I remember in, I think like Grade Eight or something, I had this really cool English teacher. Usually, I wouldn't call any teacher _cool_, but the one I had in Grade Eight was an exception. She was fascinating to listen too; she really grabbed your attention. Well, one of the first things that I ever learned from her was about relationships. She taught me that, the best way to establish I relationship with someone is to know their name.

This sounded really stupid to me at first, but as she explained, I understood. When you know someone's name, you have already begun to establish a relationship with them. As you strengthen your relationship, you will learn things about the person that will always tie into their name.

I now realize how true this is. When I hear about certain incidences, I can always relate them to people I know, and so on. So, I suppose the best way to start off a relationship would be to start with a name.

My name is Susannah Simon, and I am a Mediator.

Okay, so that was sort of a strange and boring introduction. Honestly, I am way more interesting than that. Well, way more complicated anyways. Most of you know my story by now, I think. I can interact with the dead, there's a hot ghost living in my bedroom, I was recently almost sent to the Great Beyond for good, etc.

But still. I'm starting a new school year tomorrow and I'm freaked out. Trying to be at least semi-normal AND a Mediator is tough business. It doesn't help that I recently met another Mediator, Paul Slater, who is absolutely nothing like me except that he too can see dead people. I just want to forget about him, thank-you very much.

Jesse is perhaps the only good thing around here. I mean, he seems to be sort of freaked out every since he kissed me… which isn't a good thing. I want him to love me, not be scared of me.

I hope everything goes well tomorrow.

Remember the Name-Relationship thing I told you about? Well here is an example of how true my teacher was speaking.

Take the name Paul Slater. Nice name. Short. Simple. _Paul Slater. _Nothing fancy,it just sounds like a name you'd see in a newspaper or on TV or at a town council meeting or on a book.

"Paul Slater and his family were hiking in the mountains Sunday afternoon and discovered a lost landmine that contained…"

"'Truth Be Told' is a fantastic, well-written novel by acclaimed author Paul Slater. The book debuted at Number Two on the Best-Sellers list, beating out Oprah and trailing only behind everyone's favorite wizard…"

See what I mean? It doesn't sound that bad. When you know the guy's name, Paul Slater, you would think "Hey, Paul. Good looking guy. Nice name. I like him." But once you get to know Paul Slater in the way I have, you start to associate things with his name. Paul Slater is not just a run-of-the-mill name, oh no. To me it inspires hatred and evilness and disaster. Paul Slater is not your typical American boy, but he is your typical jerk.

And he's here. Paul Slater is at school. _My_ school. He's walking towards… me.

I need to get as far away from him as possible. I must avoid confrontation.

"Suze!" Paul strutted over as I tried to turn away without looking too obvious. "Fancy meeting you here, what are the odds that we'd ever meet again?" He threw an arm around my shoulder and tried to embrace me in a welcoming hug. I lunged away.

Paul tilted his head in a "don't-be-that-way" gesture, but I refused to give in. I did take a moment however to gaze over the structure that was Paul Slater. His hair was nicely positioned on his head, the dark curly locks framing his face and accenting the dark tanned color of his skin. His clothing fit him like it was Haute Couture and made specially to fit his figure… and I didn't doubt that it could have been. He was wealthy, at least, his family was. I doubt he ever earned a cent on his own…

If Paul had not tried to exorcize me the last time I had seen him, I would probably start flirting. Nothing Kelly Prescott-ish or Paris Hilton-ish, (same thing, really) but I'd at least been civil. Instead, I scowled and inched away from his grasp.

"Paul. What are you doing here?" I didn't leave room for reply. "I don't want to talk to you- at all. So just leave me alone, okay?" I had hoped this little statement would be enough to get rid of him, but I forgot who I was talking to. It certainly wasn't Simple Slater.

It was Persuasive Paul.

See, now that I've had a relationship with Paul- no, not a relationship- that sounds wrong. It was more of an interaction. Yes, now that I've interacted with Paul, I am able to discover the traits that follow with him name. And, as I continue my interaction, I am able to give him nicknames that suit him more fully.

I would prefer to call him things such as_ Asshole_ and _Scumbag_, but if I said these things to his face it would just cause more trouble.

Then again, I don't call him Persuasive Paul either. To his face, I mean. I use it more as an analogy when referring to him.

Wow. I think I'm really taking a time travel trip back to Grade Eight English.

"Simon, don't knock me off so fast. Hear me out." Paul placed one hand stylishly on his hip and gestured with the other. I read somewhere that if you gesture when you talk, you are smarter than average.

I wonder why Paul was gesturing then.

It must be some chemical imbalance in his well-structured body. Yeah, I bet that's exactly it- everything was perfectly proportioned on the _outside_ of Paul's bod- but on the inside, it was all messed up.

"I know maybe your first impression of me wasn't exactly good…" Paul began. Good? That's the only word he could think of to describe the reverse of our… our situation? That's a pretty first-grade word, he definitely isn't smarter than average.

Well, the average toddler, maybe.

MAYBE.

"Oh no Paul. Your first impression on me was… nothing special. You were just some other guy at the resort I worked at."

Well, a guy that could be vying for "Sexiest Man Alive" should magazines feel the need to report on people other than those who have starred in blockbuster films.

Still though, he oozed the sexiness that was a combination of all of the hot Hollywood actors out there- possibly better than. Upon first glance, I must admit, I liked his smile a lot better than that of Brad or Orlando.

Paul ignored my quip.

"…but think about it Suze. You and I are meant to be friends, in the very least. Perhaps what happened over the summer wasn't ideal, but worse things have happened."

I almost dropped my books, I was absolutely appalled that he had just said that.

"Worse things have happened? WORSE THINGS- PAUL! You tried to off me Paul Slater, Jesse too. Do you understand? YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Paul looked unshaken and smoothed out his hair effortlessly.

"No I didn't. Jesse is already dead. You can't die twice. And I didn't really mean to hurt you- it was a misunderstanding. It's nothing."

"Oh, it's nothing. So all those news reports about husbands murdering their wives- it's just nothing. Kill! KILL! It means nothing. No one cares. KILL!" I flailed my arms in mock vengeance.

A younger student, probably in David's grade, looked at me as he walked past, and his pass seemed to increase as I yelled _kill_. Wonderful, I'll just start off my year with a reputation as a raving villain out prowling for the kill. Perfect.

I noticed the muscles in Paul's arms tighten as he lifted one up, no doubt to make a new gesture. Instead, he grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards him. I twisted it around, but my arm would not loosen from his grasp. I was forced to stand with his fingers around my arms and listen to him try and persuade me to give him another chance at friendship, or something.

"That's not what I meant, Suze. I care about you, I know what you are." He made it sound like I was some sort of mutant, which I guess I sort of was. Nothing like in X-men of course, unfortunately, but still, how many people can talk to ghosts?

"You know I am a Mediator, too Suze. But you're wrong. We are not simply Mediators, oh no. We are much, much more. We can do more than just talk, we can move in ways that can create changes larger than simply sending a ghost to the hallway of doors."

He finally let go of my arms and I abruptly fell back on my feet. I stumbled to regain my footing as his words sunk in.

_We can do more._

"What if I don't want to do more, Paul? What if I just want to be me- just let things be as they have been?" Right now, I just wanted Paul gone. Class would be starting soon anyways, and I still needed to find CeeCee and Adam.

A smirk stretched the corners of Paul's lips into a long, full shape. "No one ever settles for less Suze. You never turn down an offer for more. You can never have too much of a good thing, which is why I'm going to teach you more about our talent. This way, you won't get sick of me."

He held out his hand as if to seal our deal. I didn't even know what the deal was.

"I don't get it," I said ignoring his hand. "What are you teaching me? What do you mean we are more than Mediators?" Paul slickly pulled out a pair of Dior sunglasses and put them over his eyes, shielding their blue gallows from my gaze.

"Too much to explain now, Susie dear. That's why you will have to trust me. I figure every afternoon or so, or every other, we'll see, you can come over to my place- I'm staying with Grandpa Slater see. There, I will teach you things that you have never heard of before, show you stuff you have never ever experienced. You don't know half of the stuff I do about our gift, our ability to talk to the dead. I'm not going to antagonize you; I'm going to teach you. It's in your best interest really."

I bit my lip, peeling off some Very Violet Vixen gloss that I had just reapplied. The bottle was tiny, and so I was trying to make it last, but apparently it was going to run out faster then I had expected.

Should I trust Paul? Should I forget the past and start anew in the present? The Mediator stuff did seem… interesting. What was I missing out on that Paul knew of? Could I somehow help Jesse?

Jesse.

Oh boy, I bet Jesse wouldn't like this. I mean, he really hates Paul. Really hates him. But Jesse lived with hundred-and-fifty-year-old expectations, perhaps he needed a more modern look at reality.

I looked at Paul. I couldn't see him looking at me through the lenses of his sunglasses, but I bet he was staring at my eyes too, waiting for my answer.

Or maybe he was looking at my chest area. Not that there's anything really remarkable to look at, my sweater set had everything covered, but still. He's a guy. A little unbalanced, but still has the genetic make-up of a human boy.

A guy that, if I were to go to his house, would probably try to get his hands up my shirt. And, knowing Paul, probably further down.

"I don't know, I just don't- Paul, you have to understand why I just can't start trusting you!" I straightened my skirt and nodded at Paul. "I'll decline your offer for now. But…"

Paul wouldn't hear anything from me but a yes, so he tried to persuade me more.

"Suze, come on. When will you be able to trust me Suze, huh? When you're dying and I miraculously save you? I'm sorry Suze but that's bull. What if that chance never comes? You can't sit around forever… you'll never know unless you try. So, you have to trust me or you'll never learn this stuff."

"I will trust you when I feel like it. And besides, Father Dom can teach me Mediator stuff. He's one, too." I skirted around Paul to escape, but he grabbed me again, this time around the waist, and pulled me down as if we were dancing.

"You think Old Man D knows what I know? Come on Suze, seriously. And would you really rather study with HIM for hours or with one of your own peers?"

"Father Dominic never tried to kill me. Or my boyfriend."

I could sense Paul laughing as I said the word _boyfriend_, but I ignored him.

"Suze, you're not thinking straight. Come on, how about we test it- you come home with _moi _after school, and then I'll show you what I'm talking about. You can see I'm being earnest and my intentions are nothing but business."

His sunglasses slid down his nose, and his eyes peeked over at me. I was still leaning back in Paul's arms. I tilted myself forward.

"I- Oh for, fine. But let me go now, okay? Class is going to start and…"

Successful, Paul let me go and smiled, flashing his dazzling pearls of teeth.

"Wonderful, Suze. I'll meet you in front at three. Don't be late, or I'll get some of my ghost buddies to haunt you." I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Sure Paul. Bye."

I slumped off inside as I held my books close. An afternoon with Paul, what an ideal fantasy for me. Well, at least I had been strong and made amends with Paul. Perhaps Jesse wouldn't be too fond of my choice, but I had to get Paul out of my way somehow. I'd go to his house, learn some useful stuff and be done.

If Paul did something stupid, I'd be gone. We'd be done. It's that simple.

Even if things go as planned- as I plan- the itinerary would be the same: He'd tell me some cool Mediator stuff, I'd learn something, and we'd be done.

Simple Slater Stuff.

Besides, I can't hold a grudge against this guy for too long, seeing as how we'll be going to the same school for the next two years.

It'd make things very flared. And Paul would just pester me more. It's easier just to go along with him, and hold my anger inside as he talks. The way I see it, if I turn against him, he will just look for ways to get revenge on me- and that could put Jesse in danger.

So no, I'm not being a coward. I'm thinking of the best interests of others.

As well as Paul's nice eyes.


	2. Turning Heads

**Chapter 2**

Homeroom. Homeroom. He's in my homeroom too? I thought he'd just be here- at school. You know, there'd be the odd chance that I'd see him in the hall or outside during lunch or first thing in morning assembly but never in class.

Turns out I thought wrong. Way wrong.

Paul Slater was talking pleasantly with Mr. Walden, my homeroom. How on Earth could Father Dominic put PAUL SLATER in class with me? Maybe he's in EVERY class with me! Oh my God, please no, anything but…

Kelly Prescott, her eyes freshly lined, sided over to where I was casually talking with CeeCee and sashayed her skirt as an entrance. I looked up innocently at her and she glared back at me. What could I have done to tick off the Queen Bee already? I mean, it wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning and she was already annoyed? Maybe she was wearing her thong a bit too tight- I know she was wearing one, I had seen the frilly pink fabric jutting out from the top of her skirt this morning.

"Suze." Kelly started coldly. I shrugged, and didn't offer a reply to her statement. She continued on, arms crossed around her designer shirt.

"Who were you talking to this morning, and why were you talking to him?" Kelly tilted her head to one side and tried to look model-professional, but to me it just looked like she was too stupid to know how keep her head upright.

CeeCee nodded her white-blonde hair in _agreement_ with what Kelly had just said. "Yeah Suze, we saw you talking to him-" She pointed a finger in Paul's direction "this morning, too. Adam and I, I mean. Who is-"

"Hey, I asked her first. So, Suze?" Kelly leaned in closer, waiting for an answer. "Who is the hottie? Was he asking for directions to a class? Well, that's probably just because he was desperate for help. We all know he definitely wouldn't be having a conversation with you." She snarled and I could see how her teeth were actually sort of crooked.

I didn't know if I should tell Kelly that yes, I was having a conversation with Mr. Not-So-Hot, or if I should not tell her anything. I looked at CeeCee who, like Kelly, just stared back at me. I looked over to see what Paul was up to, but he was still talking with the teacher. I sighed.

"Actually Kelly, I was having a nice conversation with him. With Paul, I mean. That's Paul Slater." I pointed a newly polished nail in his direction, and then swiveled in my seat and pretended to be writing something down in my notebook. I really didn't want to say anything more, because I didn't want to defend him- not after what he did to me. Yet, I didn't want to make it sound like I hated the guy, or else Kelly would have it in for me.

Apparently though, Kelly needed nothing more than a name, since she flounced right over to where Paul had just taken a seat. I rolled my eyes in disgust, how desperate can you get. I turned around to face CeeCee who was, disturbingly, staring in the direction of Paul Slater.

"CeeCee!" I snarled, snapping my fingers in her face. She blinked her violet albino eyes and shook her head in a daze. "CeeCee, what- I mean who- are you looking at? Certainly not Paul Slater, are you? Because believe me, he is evil. Oh yes, evil. He is very dangerous, take my word for it." CeeCee eyed me cautiously.

"What are you talking about Suze? How do you know him?" CeeCee toyed with her hair and waited for my answer. I bit my lip wondering how to explain. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shout?

"Well, you see Cee- Hey that's the same…"

"Suze. Seriously, tell me."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Well, I met him at the Resort I was working at over the summer, I babysat his brother. So, well, I got to see Paul sometimes and… he just doesn't seem like a nice person, okay? He was very rude to me and to his family and…"

"So is that why you agreed to have a burger with me that one night?" A sleek masculine voice said suddenly. I felt my tongue curl inside my throat- it was Paul. I winced as I spun around to face him.

"If I'm so rude, how come you're coming over after school today? Do you enjoy my rudeness, my bad company?" His perfectly shaped lips twisted into an upwards expression and his eyes filled with pleasure. Kelly leaned over his shoulder and gaped at me.

"_You're _going to his house?" Kelly wanted to know as she peered at me through silted eyes. I gulped and shot a rather wicked glance towards Paul, who seemed to find the situation amusing. How dare he be listening in on my conversation- how dare he bring up the fact that I'm going over! He knows it's because of our "special skills" that I'm going over- and I can't tell Kelly and CeeCee that! My mind raced, thinking of an explanation.

"Paul, if you remember correctly, I refused going out with you like twenty times before accepting your offer, and that was only because I felt sorry for you. You weren't to popular with the girls at the hotel I presumed, and since you were out with Mommy and Daddy every day I guess you didn't have a chance to meet any, either. And don't try and pretend that you were in your room getting lucky, because I was in there more than enough times- getting paid to watch your brother- and you most definitely were not." I shrugged casually with a toss of my hair and smiled at Paul. He frowned.

You always need two to play, and I had just joined the game.

CeeCee let out a giggle from her chair. Kelly covered her mouth with her hand. Paul didn't give up that easily, however.

"Thanks for the charity. But really, I think I was doing _you_ a favor. I mean, in those shorts, it was quite obvious no one was going to be asking you out. And, you were constantly in the company of my younger brother, so I believe that wasn't doing you any favors either." Paul, confidence restored, folded his arms and smirked. I scowled.

"You know what, thanks, but I can get a guy anytime." Well, maybe not, but at least I had gotten Jesse to kiss me. Even if it was only one time, I'm sure I can persuade him again…

At least that's what I'll tell Paul. It really doesn't look like Jesse wants anything to do with me lately.

"So you know what Paul, I won't be coming over after school anymore, thank you very much." The bell rang, perfect timing, and so I snatched up my things and, with a stunned CeeCee in tow, headed off to my next class.


	3. Accepting the Enemy

**Chapter 3**

I walked briskly down the hallway, fuming angrily. How dare he- how dare Paul Slater insult me. He thought he could come in here all sleek and suave and snatch me up and start things over again, but oh no. This is where it ends.

As I struggled to balance the stack of text books and binders I was totting around, CeeCee ran up from behind me. I guess I must have been walking pretty fast, because when she finally caught up beside me she seemed to be breathing heavier than usual.

"Su-uuu-ze!" CeeCee accented as she kept my pace to walk with me. I normally would have been more helpful and slowed my pace, but right now I was too mad to think about other peoples walking speeds. I came to a sudden stop beside my locker and proceeded to jam my books inside. At last, CeeCee had her chance to speak.

"Suze! My gosh you can walk fast- Suze what was that about?" When I didn't reply right away (I pretended to be absorbed in applying Pink Charm lip gloss) she prompted her question again, this time with more detail.

"Suze, back there in homeroom- who was that? Well, I mean, I now know he's Paul Slater, but Suze! What was with the word-whipping? You two were arguing and Kelly was flirting and- YOU'RE GOING TO HIS HOUSE? SUZE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Her tone got deeper and her voice louder, so I decided not to delay it any more.

"CeeCee calm down, okay? No need to get all rallied up, I'll explain." CeeCee narrowed her eyes so I didn't pause for too long. "Like I said, I met Paul at the resort over the summer. At first he seemed nice, so I let him take me out for a burger, but then he… he…" Oh my, how to go on from here? I very well couldn't tell her about being trapped in the land between life and who-knows what. Oh no, she wouldn't get it. I needed to say something else. Maybe I could say he raped me? Okay, no. That'd just get unnecessary rumors started.

"He just was very jerky on our date, and he wasn't very nice to other people…" Other people like Jesse, whom he tried to kill. Well, not technically, since Jesse is, of course, already dead.

"So we just kind of ended things after one evening, because I never really saw him again and, quite frankly I didn't want too." CeeCee looked satisfied, but her expression somehow told me she wanted to hear more.

"So, when I saw him today, ironically, he asked me if I wanted to come over and… and…" I stuttered, my mind racing more an excuse. I couldn't say it was for school, classes hadn't even started yet! What could I say?

"…look at his hot tub. Yeah, because you know how Andy built a new one in our back yard? Well Paul has a, um, similar make, except his has an extra… extra foaming function. You know, like a bubble bath sort of thing. There's colored foam too, apparently. So I said yes because Andy wants to look at putting in some new features so…"

"Hot Tub? Suze are you and Paul, are you two, you know…" CeeCee blushed and her voice softened, "…doing it?" As she said this, I dropped the tube of gloss I had been holding and Adam approached us from behind. His eyes, like mine I'm sure, widened.

"Doing WHAT?" Adam asked, his voice squeaking. "Suze… CeeCee… is there something you want to tell me?" I rolled my eyes and CeeCee giggled. I did not find this funny at all, but CeeCee probably just wanted to look appreciative of Adams jokes since he, after all, is her object of affection.

"You know that guy we saw Miss Susannah with this morning, Adam?" I shuddered as she toyed with my name. "Well she knows him from over the summer- they went out once- and now she's going over to his house after school. To go in his hot tub." Smirking, CeeCee delievered my story to Adam, who, in response, slapped my back and widened his eyes even more.

"WHAT? Simon! Woohoo! What is going on with you and him? Did you guys have some fun over the summer? Did you have some R-rated action with the guy? Give us details!" He was disgustingly giddy, and his expression reminded me of a 12-year-old who had just found out that her crush secretly sort-of liked her. I rolled my eyes again.

"Adam, please, nothing, and I mean NOTHING happened. I don't even like him really, he's a jerk. And, I am NOT going _in_ his hot tub- I'm going to look at it. For Andy, he needs some information on foam dispensers. Well, that was before anyways. I was going to go to his house, but know I don't think I will because he's too much of a rude jerk for me to stand an afternoon with him."

I crossed my arms, a sign that my false tale was over. I need to start thinking up of better excuses, or else who knows what people might be saying about me. The bell rang, signaling the start of the first class, and so my friends and I departed without further comments.

I wondered what those two were saying about me. Rather, I wondered what_ Paul_ was saying about me, what if our stories contradicted somehow? Knowing Paul, I'm sure they would. He'd twist the story and make it sound like… like… Oh, I don't know.

Sighing, I slunk into my seat and automatically stared at the clock. 9:30 am. Oh what an exciting day.

As the final bell of the day rang, I hurried to collect my stuff and headed out the doors. However, I was abruptly pulled aside by an unseen hand. Panic raced through me and I thought that, perhaps, another ghostly being had sought my help. Perfect. I didn't want to deal with anything right now, I just wanted to escape school- _before_ Paul saw me.

"Hey!" I gasped, stumbling to the side. I regained my balance and turned to face the hand. It was very tanned and very strong, I instantly knew who it was. "PAUL! What are you- I told you that I'm not coming with you! I changed my mind, I don't care about the Mediator stuff that you know, I'll just figure it out on my own."

Paul's blue eyes met mine and they filled with laughter and plea. I tried to look away from him, because he was just so attractive, so tempting, I wanted him. No, I didn't want him. I wanted Jesse, but Jesse didn't want me. I wanted Paul's body- I wanted to roam it, touch it, taste it. But I didn't want Paul, oh no. No Paul for me.

"Suze, what happened this morning was an intervention, okay? I didn't mean what I said, and I know you don't, either. I'm sorry, and next time I'll lay off the remarks and try to defend you a bit better or something, okay? I was just caught up in everything- new school, first day, I tend to get somewhat… jittery. But I'm sorry, just like I am about everything else. I don't want you to be mad, I'll make it up to you… somehow. Forgive me." He leaned over and kissed my hand, all gentlemanly.

My hand tingled with the moisture of his lips. It felt so nice, so warm… I gasped. I shouldn't be thinking this, I should be… leaving. I wretched my hand away from his clutch and twisted my body away, trying to avoid looking at any part of Paul's anatomy whatsoever. I turned my head to the side and started walking away.

"No Paul, you can't make anything up to me. You can't do anything that would make me want you." As soon as I realized what I had said, much too late, I whipped around to face Paul, who was grinning, and tried to recoil what I said.

"I mean, you can't do anything that'd make me want to come with you. I don't want you, at all. I want nothing to do with you, okay? So just leave me alone!" I tried to hurry off, but then Paul said something else.

"Suze, what if I told you about things that could possibly… possibly be helpful to Jesse? Things that could help you help those poor, pathetic ghosts that come to you for advice? I can tell you how to get up there-" he pointed at the ceiling, indicating the endless hallway I had been trapped in just weeks before. "-without exorcizing yourself. It's easy, you just need my help."

I heard him, loud and clear. Help Jesse? What did he mean by that? Could I make Jesse alive again, in present day? What did Paul mean? I was curious, so, so curious, but I didn't want to answer to eagerly. I didn't want Paul's help- well, I did, but not if it meant nearly being killed by him again.

"Paul, if I agree to let you teach me, you have to promise not to hurt Jesse, or myself, alright?" I know, a verbal promise with Paul means basically nothing, but still. I needed some form of agreement, and I didn't want to be all super-protective and write things down. Paul would just laugh.

The two plush, perfectly shaped lips that belonged to Paul Slater formed the words for me as I faintly heard the words… I was, I am ashamed to say, looking only at his mouth.

"I agree Suze. I won't bother Jesse… and I won't bother you. I will simply help you, nothing more." He had stopped smirking, so I took that as some progress. His signature grin was embedded in my head like the Cheshire Cats- when he's gone all that's left is the smile.

"Okay. I'll do it." Paul nodded, hiding a smile, and reached for my hand. I didn't take it. Paul thought he had me now, he thought he could control me- just because I had agreed to take Mediator lessons from him. Well, he wasn't getting anything. I was only his student, not his friend.

I brushed away his hand and hurried my pace so I walked a few steps in front of him.

"So, where's your car?"


	4. So Complicated

**Chapter 4**

The drive to Paul's house was uncomfortably quiet. I'm sure Paul would just love to talk with me, but I had no idea what to talk to him about. It was like being on a bad date where the quiet, shy girl goes out with the preppy jock. The two parties just didn't have anything in common and therefore made conversation difficult.

Not that Paul and I were on a _date_, heaven forbid. I was just making a comparison.

Trying to talk to Paul is in no way like talking to Jesse. I mean, it's so easy to talk to Jesse. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating it a bit. Okay, it's a freaking hyperbole to say talking with Jesse is easy. It's not like he is ever in the mood for talking much, and when he is, our conversations are usually about the Other World or physics or something boring like that.

What I guess I'm trying to say is that when I talk to Jesse, I'm not afraid of saying anything. I can just talk to him about whatever and he won't criticize me or laugh at me. But that's possibly because he doesn't always fully listen to what I say anyways.

And talking to Paul is certainly not like talking to CeeCee or Adam, not in the least. With them I can joke around about everyone and everything without worrying that my words will be twisted around the school the next day.

As I sit here in Paul's car watching the Carmel scenery pass beside me, I think about what I could say to him. I can't tell him what a slut Kelly looked like this morning, the way I could say to CeeCee. I can't tell him how incredibly happy I was when Jesse kissed me… and how incredibly sad I feel now that he seems to be ignoring me. I can't tell him how nice his hair looks as it swoops across his face, or how strong his hands look gripping the steering wheel, or how hot he looks in his new outfit…

Oh God! What on Earth am I THINKING? THIS IS PAUL SLATER, Suze, remember? He tried to off you and Jesse just a few months ago? He's an evil, presumptuous, satanic being… that happens to look very nice in Calvin Klien. ARG! I growled to myself in disgust.

"What was that?" Paul suddenly asked, sounding shaken. I looked at his eyes, which were half looking at the road, half focusing on my answer.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"That noise, it sounded like an unusual growl, what was it?" I was silent for a long time, so Paul focused his attention back to the road. I moaned silently to myself. Why did Paul have to hear me make that unattractive growling sound? Hopefully he hasn't figured out that it's me…

I gazed around as Paul smoothly pulled up into a driveway that fronted a very large house. Woah. _Somebody_ sure has money in the bank, or at least his parents do. I looked across the length of the house. It sure was big, big enough that nobody could hear me scream if Paul were to hurt me. Or take advantage of me. Or something. I gulped and remained in the car as Paul stepped out.

"Coming Suze?" Paul walked over to my door and opened it for me, how nice of him. I hesitated for a bit. Did I really want to do this? Go into Paul's house, with Paul? There were several reasons I shouldn't, but several reasons I should. I looked at him with his suave stance, his sure smile, and his impending eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I got out of the car and walked next to him as he walked towards the house. I began to feel unnecessarily nervous as we entered his house. Everything looked modern, high tech, expensive. I looked around the house for any other occupants but I didn't see or hear any.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Paul, referring to his family, the ones I had met last summer at the Resort Hotel where I had worked as a child-care provider. Okay, so I worked as a babysitter, but hey, the tips were good and the work was pretty easy. Except for the fact that I met Paul and… well, you know. My story just kind of works in a circle.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the family didn't move up here with me. My Grandpa Slater lives here, but he's sort of ill, so I volunteered to move up here with him and care for him. Plus, I get the added bonus of living near you." He held my chin and tilted my head, but I stopped him from doing anything else and pulled away.

"Well that was nice of you, I guess." I quipped. Well, it was nice of him to be helping his Grandfather, I'm sure the guy needs some company…

"Mr. Slater, good afternoon. I'm just off to give your Grandfather his afternoon medicine." Suddenly, a young nurse appeared from around the corner. He looked at me. "Hello, miss." I smiled to the attendant.

"Hi." I offered kindly.

What? So Paul had people in the house to care for his Grandfather? Well, so much for nice. Paul wasn't interested in helping others, not in the least. Well, except for possibly me, apparently.

I glared at Paul, who was nodding to the nurse.

"Fine, I'll see you later." With that, Paul dragged me off towards another section of the house.

"Bye!" I said to the nurse politely.

In the kitchen, where Paul had taken me, I let loose.

"So much for you _helping_ people out, Paul. It seems that you have your work taken care of for you." I huffed and sat down on one of the steel stools set around the island. Paul leaned across the structure to convince me otherwise.

"Suze, come on, I can't be here all day with the guy, I need some assistance. Besides, if I had to watch him 24/7 I could never see you." He smiled.

How Romantic.

Not.

I groaned. "Paul, that's ridiculous. But whatever, shouldn't we be, um, working?" I looked at him anxiously.

Paul ignored me and proceeded to the fridge where he removed a tray of cheeses and meats that you usually see at parties. Well, some party this was. I narrowed my eyes.

"Paul?"

He set the platter down on the counter and looked at me. "Fine, are you ready to work Miss Susannah?" His question threw me off. Only Jesse has ever called me that, and on the odd occasion, my mom. But still, it irked me to hear him say that.

"Don't ever call me that. Never, ever call me Susannah." I snapped coldly at him. Paul was, unfortunately, very patient with my tone. He seemed to get that I wasn't 100 thrilled to be here.

"That's alright with me, Suze." He walked over to another counter and picked up a file. "Today I suggest that we start with some basic material. Nothing to in-depth, but it will get you used to the idea of shifting."

I looked at him. That file was just… there. Like he had put it there this morning, knowing I was coming. I stared at him, and then began to think about what he had just said.

Shifting.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

Paul strode back over the island where I was seated, his legs moving in perfect model rhythm. As he sat down next to me I started to feel hot. Was I getting sick, or did Paul just exude some sort of… hotness? His arm brushed against mine as he opened the file carefully. I looked frantically around the room which was composed of mainly steel items. Thank goodness, there were no soft areas on which he could comfortably, um, touch me.

Relaxed, I opened my mouth a bit to ask my question again, but then I remembered something so irrelevant, but yet important.

Television. Well, sort of. It's not like I ever get a chance to really watch TV, me being a Mediator and all. But one night when my family was out Jesse and I sat on the couch flipping through channels. Well, we couldn't really go out or anything, now could we? And Jesse wasn't to keen apparently on any physical affection or anything of that nature so I just turned on the tube and Jesse watched with me.

Anyways, I happened to catch a clip of this new show and I remember that one of the characters, the skinny young one, was having an affair with her gardener and the DID IT on her dining room table…

OH MY GOD! NO! What if Paul gets the idea to, to, YOU KNOW?

"Suze, did you hear anything I just said?" Paul looked at me and I stared back, breathing heavily.

"Um, sorry, no I didn't I, I think I'm catching a fever or something I should be going…" I panted heavily gazing away from Paul.

"You do look a little flushed but…" Paul eyed me warily. "Are you sure you're really sick, or are you just unsure about being here?" He smirked and toyed with a strand of my hair. I backed away, nearly falling off the chair and wrinkling my skirt.

"What? No, Paul I really think…"

"I really think that you think I'm gonna put the moves on you." Paul said, steadying my chair. "Which is really weird of you. I thought that you liked Jesse, I thought he was your undying passion Suze." Paul clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Yes, I really do like Jesse, thanks for caring." I told Paul blandly.

"Well, if that's so true then why are you getting so worked up over the fact that I might, but I won't, kiss you? Or do something more? If you truly liked El Jesso then you wouldn't even think about doing stuff with me, okay? So really, you don't like Jesse as much as you say you do, you'd much rather do something with other people…"

"NO WAY!" I shrieked at Paul. "No possible way that I like you more then I like Jesse. It's because I like Jesse so much that I'm worried about me being here because…"

"Because you know that you might feel the urge to do something with me?" Paul optioned, reaching for my hand. This was too much, I got off my chair and stomped my foot on the tiled floor for effect.

"Paul, take me home, now. No questions, no persuasions. Just take me home. Lesson's over."

I picked up my purse and headed away from the kitchen. When Paul didn't follow, I retreated back.

"Now, Paul."

He grinned. "Alright, I'll take you home, but only because I have the satisfaction of being right." He jingled his keys and whistled joyfully. Filled with furry, I followed him, mumbling ungrateful words as I walked.

The drive back went quicker, but maybe that's because I spent the whole trip thinking about negative aspects of Paul.

"Bye." I said coldly as I got out of his car and ran towards my door; I didn't look back at him. I didn't want to hear or see him any more today.

I darted straight to my room without encountering any family members, thank goodness. I didn't need any tormenting questions.

I opened the door to my room with a welcoming sense and headed straight for my bed when I got there. Ahh… so comfortable. I lay there for a few moments just happy to be here, away from everyone and everything.

"Querida?"

JESSE!

I looked over the windowsill where he so often materializes and smiled.

"Hi Jesse." I looked at him longingly, his face looked so concerned and contrite I just wanted to kiss it…

Take that Paul. I want Jesse, and only Jesse. I don't need you at all.

"You look shaken, Susannah, is something wrong?" Jesse remained where he had been, he didn't move over to where I was laying. Why didn't he come? I needed consoling, I had a hard day at school and a horrible experience at Paul's house… but I couldn't tell Jesse about Paul. Not yet.

"Uh… school was just sort of, tiring. You know first day back and all." I smiled warmly at Jesse, wordlessly asking him to come over here and… kiss me. Why is he being so stubborn?

"Oh, that's too bad." Too bad. How thoughtful of Jesse to say so.

"Um, yes. Yes it is." I toyed with my comforter and waited for Jesse to say _something _more.

"Supper!" A voice called from downstairs. It was Andy, calling the family for our daily supper gathering.

"I guess you should go." Jesse advised.

"Yes, I guess." I looked over at the window again, but Jesse was gone.

Why can't I turn Jesse on the way I seemingly turn on Paul? Do I have some vibe that attracts sleazy men, but completely turns off respectful gentlemen?

I'm so glad.


End file.
